In The Morning
by Chappy Ruki Oguri
Summary: Sisi lain seorang Mikasa Ackerman yang hanya diketahui oleh Eren Jaeger. Semi Canon. RnR please xD


**Shingeki no Kyojin / ****進撃の巨人 ****belongs to Isayama-sensei**

**In the morning belongs to Ciymii a.k.a Chappy Ruki Oguri**

**Pairing : Eren Jaeger x Mikasa Ackerman**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Aku merasakan udara yang begitu dinginnya. Mungkin di luar sana sudah mulai turun salju. Ah, aku lupa ini sudah masuk musim dingin. Aku menarik kembali selimut yang membungkus seluruh badanku dan juga wanita di sampingku ini.

Sampai sekarang aku bahkan tak bisa menemukan alasan yang logis kenapa aku mau menjalani sisa kehidupanku dengan teman masa kecilku ini. Namun satu hal yang selalu membuatku tak ingin melepaskannya, yaitu karena ia begitu tak terduga dan selalu begitu peduli denganku. Seperti sekarang ini. Aku memandang wajah ayunya yang begitu tenang. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kau cantik juga ya, Mikasa. Ah, memang dari kau itu cantik, Mikasa. Hanya aku saja yang tak pernah melihatmu sebagai seorang wanita. Melihat terlelap begini membuatku lupa dengan ekspresi dingin yang selalu kau tunjukan seharian. Ekspresi yang selalu membuat orang lain pun turut bertanya, bagaimana aku mau menjalani kehidupan dengan orang sepertimu.

Namun setelah menikahimu, aku yang hanya menjadi orang yang selalu melihatmu tersenyum penuh cinta ketika aku membuka mata ketika hangatnya mentari pagi menyapa. Mungkin hanya aku yang bisa setiap hari merasakan dan menikmati aroma khas yang keluar dari tubuhmu. Mungkin hanya aku yang setiap hari merasakan lembutnya rambut hitam berkilaumu. Dan masih banyak lagi yang mungkin orang lain tidak tahu dan hanya aku yang tahu tentang sisi lain dari seorang Mikasa Ackerman-ah itu dulu, sekarang kau seorang nyonya Jaeger-yang terkenal sangat jenius dan dingin dengan orang lain.

Namun tak jarang juga kau menunjukkan sikap dingin kepadaku. Ah, untungnya hanya beberapa menit saja kau menunjukkannya lalu kau kembali lagi dengan sisi lembut wanitamu.

Haha. Kadang jika seperti itu membuatku ingin tertawa. Kau pasti tidak tahan lama-lama bersikap dingin padaku. Dan jika aku mengatakan ini, pastilah kau menyebutku seorang laki-laki yang ke-geer-an. Tapi dari situlah aku paham kalau kau begitu mencintaiku.

Entah sudah berapa kali kau ada saat aku butuhkan. Kau sungguh membuatku bergantung begitu banyak padamu. Kau tidak membiarkanku mati begitu saja. Ini yang membuatku yak bisa lama-lama jauh darimu. Beraninya kau membuat aku seperti ini,huh?

Aku masih begitu bahagia memandang wajahmu yang terlelap. Membelai rambut hitammu seperti ini adalah yang paling aku rindukan. Mencium bibirmu singkat saat sedang kau terlelap begini sangatlah menyenangkan. Memelukmu hangat seperti ini sangatlah menenangkanku.

Sekarang kita tak perlu berandai-andai lagi tentang kebahagiaan. Perjuangan di masa lalu begitu luar biasa. Sekarang kita telah mewujudkan kebahagiaan itu. dan satu lagi kita berhasil membuat prajurit yang tangguh. Yaah.. meskipun usianya masih satu bulan dan masih ada di dalam perutmu. Tapi kita berhasil mewujudkannya kan?

"Ngghh..."

Ah, sepertinya kau mulai tersadar dari alam mimpimu. Kedua obsidianmu mulai menampakan wujudnya.

"Selamat pagi, cantik."

Err... apakah kalian akan bertanya sejak kapan aku jadi sok romantis begini? Tentu saja sejak aku menikahi bidadari cantik dipelukanku ini.

"Nggh.. Eren... jam berapa ini?" tanyanya masih dengan mata merem melek dan nada malas.

"Baru jam 8 pagi." Jawabku santai dengan masih memeluknya.

"Ah... ini sudah terlalu siang. Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" tanyanya gelagapan. Memang ini untuk pertama kalinya dia bangun sesiang ini. Biasanya malah terlalu pagi. Jam 5 pagi sudah bangun dan mengerjakan pekerjaannya sebagai ibu rumah tangga.

"Kau sangat cantik ketika tidur tadi. Aku jadi sayang membangunkanmu." Jawabku jujur. Terlalu jujur malah.

Kalau kau ingin mengetahui ekspresi merona seorang Mikasa maka lihatlah ketika aku memujinya seperti tadi. Wajahnya yang memerah merupakan salah satu nikmat yang harus aku syukuri setiap pagi karena memujinya seperti ini.

"Kau mulai lagi." Responnya dengan memalingkan wajah meronanya.

Aku membelai wajahnya dan menghadapkannya padaku. Seketika itu juga aku mencium pipinya. Lengkap sudah rona di wajahnya hingga ke daun telinga.

Aku melihat dia tersenyum. Senyuman manis dan penuh cinta yang tidak semua orang bisa melihatnya. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam tanganku.

"Biarkan aku bangun." Katanya lembut.

"Kenapa harus buru-buru bangun? Apa kau tidak merasakan udara dingin? Lebih baik di sini. Hangat."

"Kalau aku tidak bangun, kau tidak akan kelaparan dan makin kedinginan."

"Ah, baiklah. Buatkan aku makanan yang enak dan banyak."

Akhirnya aku mengijinkannya bangun daripada aku melihatnya mengeluarkan ekspresi yang membuatku tak nafsu makan.

Dia mulai bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan gaun merah muda yang indah membalut tubuh indahnya. Dia membuka jendela dan sinar mentari yang agak redup mulai menembus kamar kami.

"Ah... salju."

Mendengar perkataan Mikasa, aku langsung bangkit dengan semangat dari tempat tidur menuju ke jendela. Dan benar saja pemandangan putih terlihat memukau di depan mataku. Ini adalah pertama kalinya kami melihat air dalam bentuk salju.

Pagi hari yang begitu menyenangkan dan pagi hari yang lain akan lebih menyenangkan lagi.

.

.

Ciymii's CurCol

Arigatou gozaimashita sudah baca. Maaf masih perlu belajar.

Mind to review?

Regards,

Ciymii^^


End file.
